


Unexpected

by SkyGirlMC



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGirlMC/pseuds/SkyGirlMC
Summary: The Japanese model living her life like any other day, with fame and money.That is until she was nearly killed in their company's congratulatory party.She needed a bodyguard and her manager found the perfect one.Or will she be the reason for her death?





	Unexpected

"SANA!! WAKE UP OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE PHOTOSHOOT!"

"Ugh..." the model groaned as she was awaken from her beautiful sleep, taking her away from dreamland. The pounding on the door was still heard, "Yes, Jihyo. I'm already awake."

"Good. If you don't get out of there, I'm going to barge in there and pull you out!" The latter threatened.

Sana immediately got out of bed and out of her bedroom, heading to the bathroom, "I'm going. I'm going. Sheesh. Such a megaphone," she mumbled.

"What did you say?" Jihyo asked her while glaring.

"Nothing!" Sana then ran inside the bathroom and bathed, slamming the door shut. Jihyo just shook her head at Sana.

After 15 minutes, Sana got out the bathroom and went to her room. She saw her clothes that she's going to wear on her bed. Smiling at what Jihyo did, she wore the clothes. When she was finished, she got out of her room and went to the kitchen, only to find her manager preparing her breakfast. She sat down on one of the chairs. Jihyo turned around at her while carrying her breakfast and put the plate in front of Sana.

"What's my schedule for today, Jihyo?" Sana asked with food in her mouth.

"Could you not speak with food in your mouth?" Jihyo grimaced. She went to get Sana's schedule and read it. "Well, this morning, you're going to have a photoshoot for the new issue of  _Candy Pop!._ And after lunch, you're going to have a press conference for having to sign the contract that  _Wake Me Up!_ will give you. Lastly, after all that, our company will be having a congratulatory party for its sales that rocketed up high, thanks to you."

"What time is the party going to start?"

"It is said here that it will start at..." Jihyo trailed off while looking at the schedule, "10 pm, giving you time to rest and prepare."

Sana gulped the food she chewed, "Good."

"Are you finished?" Jihyo asked while putting the schedule away.

"Yup! Let's go, Jihyo-ah!" She put her plate in the sink and grabbed her bag, pulling Jihyo out the door of her apartment.

They went out and saw their driver standing beside the car while drinking coffee. The man turned around when he heard someone calling him.

"Jaebum oppa!"

He smiled and threw his empty cup of coffee in the nearby trashcan and went to Sana. "Good morning, Ms. Minatozaki," he greeted, getting Sana's bag from her.

"Oppa! I said to call me Sana!" she whined.

Jaebum just chuckled and opened the back seat door of the car, guiding Sana and Jihyo in the car. He then gave the bag to Sana then went to the driver seat and began to drive to their destination.

"Who are going to the party, Jihyo-ah?" Sana asked while scrolling through her phone.

"Boss Park, our colleagues, your friends, people from other companies, especially SM and YG enterprises," Jihyo stated while looking through her iPad. "And if you're asking if Mark's going to be there, he is going to be there."

"I-I didn't ask that," Sana stuttered while blushing.

Jihyo looked at Sana amusedly, "Don't worry, Sana-yah. You're going to see your crush," she teased.

"YAH!" Sana yelled while hitting Jihyo's shoulders. Jihyo laughed at her while Jaebum was chuckling while driving.

 

 

 

 

 

"We're here, Ms. Minatozaki," Jaebum stated.

"Thank you, Jaebum oppa. And please call me Sana," Sana whined.

Jihyo and Jaebum chuckled, "Yes, Sana."

"Great! See you later, Jaebum oppa!" and both Jihyo and Sana got out the car and into the building.

When they went in, the staff went to them and greeted them warmly.

"Good morning, Ms. Minatozaki. I'm Son Chaeyoung and I'm going to be your photographer for today," she bowed.

"Good morning, Ms. Son. It's nice to meet you. I heard very good things about you and your photography," Sana complimented.

"Thank you, Ms. Minatozaki. I also heard good things about you. And I must say, you really are one beautiful, kind, and polite woman."

Sana giggled, "Thank you. Let us start?"

"Uh, yes. Please go to that room over there and let the stylist do her thing," Chaeyoung pointed to one of the room.

Sana bowed and thanked Chaeyoung. Sana and Jihyo went to the directed room and went in. They were greeted by the stylist. The model went to her and shook her hand. "Let's start styling you now, Ms. Minatozaki."

"I'll be outside, getting some coffee and talking to the staff," Jihyo turned to the door and started walking outside. She then turned to Sana, "Do you want some, Sana?"

"Tea would be fine. Thank you, Jihyo," Sana thanked and turned to the stylist.

The stylist pointed to the clothes she's going to wear for the shoot and told Sana to wear it before styling her hair and putting some make up. Sana picked dress up and started to wear it. After, she went in front of the mirror to look at herself, "Not bad," the blonde mumbled to herself. She turned around and sat down the chair beside the stylist. And the stylist began to do her thing.

 

 

 

 

"Great work, Ms. Minatozaki! We've captured a lot of beautiful pictures for the magazine. Thank you for your hard work," Chaeyoung then bowed.

Sana bowed back, "You are welcome, Chaeyoung-ssi. And thank you to the staff here," she then bowed to all of them, "Keep up the good work guys!"

All of the staff then bowed back, "Thank you!" they thanked simultaneously.

Sana then got her bag and waved to the people inside. She and Jihyo went outside the building and into their car, where Jaebum was waiting. Sana greeted him and hugged him just like a child. Jihyo gave her motherly smile when she saw the scene. The diver was taken aback with the sudden embrace but hugged back anyways.

"How's your morning, Sana?" he asked while smiling at her.

"It was great, oppa! And it will be better if you treat me and Jihyo some lunch," Sana looked up at him and pouted. Jaebum chuckled.

"Okay then. Let's go eat."

The three of them went in the car and went to eat.

 

 

Meanwhile in another car not far from where Sana's car was...

"Did you see her?" 

"Yes. They drove away."

"To where?"

"To eat lunch, I guess. Since it's said on the schedule that she's going to another shoot after lunch," she said while looking at the schedule.

"Okay. Make sure to follow them. We can't lose them." 

"Yes, sir," the person then started the car and followed the three.

"Make sure not to get caught, agent," the agent then ended the call and continued driving.

"Minatozaki. I'm coming for you," the girl mumbed to herself.

 

 

 

 

"Depudijderijus," Sana said with food in her mouth. Jaebum was looking at her, confused and Jihyo just facepalmed and shook her head.

"Sana. Empty your mouth before speaking," Jihyo glared at her.

Sana gulped her chewed food and spoke again, "Sorry," she gave a peace sign to Jihyo, "I said "The food is delicious.""

Jaebum nodded at her, "Well, it is my family's restaurant," he shrugged.

Sana widen her eyes at what Jaebum said, "How come you've never drive us here?"

"Well, both of you were too busy. And since you don't have much schedule today, I decided to bring you both here to enjoy the food."

"Wah~ Daebak!" Sana cheered and continued eating. Jaebum looked at Jihyo in confusion. Jihyo looked back at him and shrugged.

"She has always been like this. Get used to it," Jaebum nodded.

They continued eating their food while someone has their gaze on them and analyzing what they're doing. The girl chuckled at the sight of Sana pushing all her food into her mouth. She realized what she has done and coughed. 

"What am I doing?" she shook her head and got back to her business.

 

 

 

"Thank you for the food, oppa!" Sana hugged Jaebum when they were in front of the building of the girl's next schedule.

"No problem, kiddo," he rubbed Sana's head, making her purr.

Sana pulled apart later on and waved goodbye to him, "See you later, oppa!"

"Take care of yourself, Jaebum," Jihyo said and waved at him.

"I will, bye," And both girls went inside the building. 

When they were out of sight, Jaebum turned around to walk back to his car, bumping into someone in the process, "I'm sorry, Ma'am," he bowed.

"It's fine," the girl said and left him, going into the building.

"Weird," he shrugged and went back to his car.

 

 

"I'm inside the building, sir," the girl said to her earpiece.

"Great. Follow Minatozaki and see what she's doing."

"Yes, sir," she then followed the crew to where the conference is going to be held at.

When the agent went inside the room, she saw a lot of paparazzi, readying their cameras and taking their seats. The girl took a seat on one of the chairs at the far back so that she wouldn't get caught by any security or any other personnel. She took out her camera and readied herself. She disguised herself as one of the paparazzi so she wouldn't be seen.

The foreigner put on her mask to complete the look. She looked at her watch to see what time is it and heard the people going crazy,  _'That must be her,'_  she got her camera and pointed it at Sana to get some pictures. After, she checked at them then looked up only to find Sana staring at her. The black-haired tried to look somewhere else but there's something in Sana's eyes that made her stare at her completely. She shook her head when her target looked away from her and to one of the interviewers.

 

 

Sana was in the backstage before the conference started, "Jihyo-ah, what time is it?"

"It's quarter to 2, Sana. Why?"

"No apparent reason," Sana shrugged.

"Okay... Come on, it's time," Jihyo said and pushed Sana up the stage.

Sana walked through the stage with other staff and saw her crush walking also from the other side. Mark looked at her and smiled, making Sana smile back. They then stopped in front of each other and looked forward to see a sea of paparazzi taking a picture of them. They bowed down and sat down on their respective seats. 

Sana was looking around the room when she saw a girl taking pictures of her from the back of the room. She stared at her when the girl looked down to her camera. And when she looked up to her, the Japanese model was mesmerized at how beautiful the girl's eyes were. She can't see the whole face but she can see that the girl is really beautiful underneath the mask. She and the girl stared at each other for a while.

Sana was brought back to reality when she was called by the MC.

"Sana-ssi, what do you feel about signing the contract of  _Wake Me Up!_  magazine?" the MC asked Sana.

"Well, I thought it's great to sign the contract to see and do something with much different concepts. I'm really excited to join and I am looking forward to work with the staff," she stated and the crowd roared at her answer. She was overwhelmed with all of this so became shy all of a sudden. She smiled shyly at the cameras.

"We are also looking forward to working with you, Sana-ssi. Why don't you answer some of the paparazzis' questions?" Sana nodded and then one of the paparazzi quickly raised his hand up to ask a question. Sana pointed to him.

The guy stood up and asked, "What do you feel about working with Mark Tuan after signing the contract?"

Sana was taken aback at the question but answered it anyway. Mark looking intently at her, waiting for her answer, "I'm actually also looking forward to work with him with any projects that are going to come. And...," she trailed off while looking at a certain spot in the room. She saw the girl glaring at her like she was jealous. Sana shrugged it off mentally and continued, "He is a good friend of mine. So I'm very excited to work with him," she finished.

"Okay! Questions for Mark Tuan," the MC said.

 

 

 

The agent was glaring at Sana, unconsciously. She felt something different when the paparazzi asked Sana what she feels about working with Mark. She can see that Mark was looking at the model while waiting for her answer. She knew that Mark liked her at that moment. Then when Sana looked at her while answering, she felt something in her heart. But she shrugged it off as she doesn't know what she felt.

She was still staring at Sana when it was Mark's turn to answer.

"Mark-ssi, are you and Sana a couple? Do you like her?" a girl asked.

Mark laughed at the questions and answered, "As to what Sana said earlier, we're good friends. No more than that or less than that. For now, at least," he then looked at Sana who was spacing out while looking somewhere, or I may say, at someone. He admired her beauty before answering the second question, "And yes, I do like her," Sana looked back at him because of his answer.

The crowd roared again at what Mark said. The crowed then pushed each other to the stage, making a mess. The guards blocked the crowd from getting to the stage. The staff then pulled both Mark and Sana out of there and into the backstage. Sana turned to Mark and slapped him.

"Why did you say that, Mark?" Sana asked.

Mark put his hand to where Sana slapped him, "They asked a question and it would be rude if I don't answer it."

"I know that," Sana rubbed her face, "But you didn't have to answer it like that. I don't want to be in another controversy, Mark."

"Who cares about that?"

"I do, Mark. I do," Sana ruffled her hair.

"Don't you like me?"

"Wha-! Okay, I do like you-"

"Then why don't we continue this as a couple then?"

"You didn't let me finish, Mark. I do like you but not more than a friend. We're friends and that's it. I don't want anymore than that." She finished. And walked away from Mark, leaving him frozen in his spot. Jihyo looked at him sympathetically and followed Sana.

"I'm not letting you go away from me, Sana. I'm going to make sure that you'll be mine."

 

 

 

"Sana! Wait up!" Jihyo caught up to her and turned her around, "What was that about, Sana?" but she was shocked to see Sana crying, "Why are you crying, Sana?" She then hugged her.

"Ji-jihyo...," Sana sobbed unto Jihyo's shoulder, "I've hurt h-him."

Jihyo patted Sana's back, trying to calm her down, "Tell me first, what happened," Jihyo pulled away.

"I was too caught up in the moment and the thought of being pressured being a couple with Mark. I-I just couldn't do that. I'm not r-ready," Sana sobbed, "I don't want to be in a relationship yet. I want to focus first on my career and not my love life. And the thought of people pressuring me to do things with Mark and not even getting my own privacy is not what I want, Jihyo," the latter then hugged her again.

"You know, you could've said that to him. I know he would understand. Not just slap him but I know what you feel. If I was in your place, I think would've done the same," she pulled away and looked at her, "You know what, when you see him at the party, apologize and explain what you felt and why you did that. Okay?"

Sana looked at her, tears still forming in her eyes, "Okay..."

"Let's go," Jihyo smiled at her and went to their car.

 

 

"Have you followed her, agent?"

"Affirmative, sir. I think they're going to prepare for the party now."

"Good. You go and ready yourself also for the party. Make sure that you wouldn't be caught there."

"Yes, sir," the girl ended the call and looked at the pictures of Sana in her camera, "Such a bubbly person on the outside but a vulnerable one on the inside."

"I'm sorry, but this day might be your last one, sweetheart," the girl then drove away to her apartment to prepare for the party.

 

 

"Why don't you sleep for now, Sana-yah? I'll just wake you up if you need to prepare," Jihyo suggested when they went inside the apartment.

"Sure. All that's happened tired me enough," Sana walked to her bedroom and changed into a more comfortable clothing, "Wake me up later, Jihyo-ah," she reminded.

"Yeah. Sleep tight," Sana laid down in her bed and immediately closed her eyes, entering dreamland.

 

 

_Sana was walking in the party, some people were talking to her, congratulating her for her hard work. When she finished talking, she looked around the venue and saw a pair of familiar eyes. Unconsciously, she made her way to the eyes. When she stopped in front of her, she started to talk._

_"Hey there."_

_"Hi, Sana," Sana was shocked at what the girl said._

_"How did you know my name?"_

_"Who wouldn't? You're like the center of this party," the girl said like it's the obvious thing in the world. Well, it is kind of obvious._

_Sana was flustered at the bluntness of the girl. She was going to ask for the girl's name until she heard a gunshot._

_"Well, I guess this is the last time that I will meet you, Sana-ssi," the girl said and Sana looked front and saw blood coming out of her chest, "Goodnight, Minatozaki Sana."_

_And her surroundings became blurry and next second, she saw darkness covering her sight._

 

_"Sana?"_

_"Sana?!"_

 

 

"SANA!" Jihyo was shaking Sana because she saw her having a terrible nightmare.

Sana woke up because of Jihyo's shake to her body but what she didn't know was she was already crying. Jihyo hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay?! Why are you crying?" Sana reached out to her face and felt that her face was wet. 

Jihyo pulled away a little bit to look at the crying latter, "Why are you crying? Did something happen?" Jihyo asked continuously.

Sana looked at her, "N-nothing happened, Jihyo. Just had a nightmare. Don't worry," she assured.

Jihyo looked at her worriedly, "Okay. Let's get you prepared for the party. Come on," she then helped Sana off the bed and brought Sana's underwear with her. They went to the bathroom and Jihyo gave the underwear to Sana when she went in. The latter thanked her and closed the door.

Sana leaned her back against the bathroom door and slowly slid down, hugging her knees like her life depended on it, "Will this really be my last night? Will she be the reason for it?" she then cried. 

Sana went out the bathroom in her underwear and with her towel around her body. She went to her bedroom and wore the dress that Jihyo prepared for her. She looked in front of the mirror, ' _This dress looks beautiful. Am I really worth it?'_ she thought. Jihyo knocked on her door and peeked her head.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," Sana nodded and smiled.

"Let's put some make up on you then," Jihyo opened the door widely and went inside. She got her make up kit and let Sana sit on a chair in front of the mirror, "This won't be heavy, so don't worry. I know you don't like heavy make up." 

"Thank you, Jihyo-ah," Sana said sincerely. Jihyo nodded and started to put light make up on Sana's face.

After a little while, Sana's make up was ready. Jihyo stepped back for Sana to look at herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful, Sana. You're definitely going to be the highlight later at the party."

(A/N: Just imagine Sana and Jihyo in their dresses in the What is Love? music video. hehe)

Sana faced Jihyo and got teary. She immediately hugged her tightly, "Thank you so much, Jihyo-ah. For everything. I mean it."

Jihyo also got teary at what Sana sincerely said, "Stop crying, sweetie. Your make up will be runny," she wiped Sana's tears, "Thank you also. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here, witnessing how you become a beautiful woman. You really grew up fast," she chuckled, "But don't grow up too fast, okay? I still want to be with you, witnessing every accomplishments you're going to get," Jihyo looked at the wall clock, "Come on, we don't want to be late."

They went out the apartment and found Jaebum waiting for them, looking very handsome in his suit. 

"Oppa!" Jaebum looked at Sana and grinned.

"Hey, kiddo. You look beautiful," he complimented.

"I could say the same to you but handsome will replace beautiful," Sana chuckled and went inside the car.

Jaebum looked at Jihyo and smiled, "You also look beautiful, Jihyo. I think I have to look out for men who wants my girls. If they want the both of you, they have to get through me," he laughed and Jihyo followed.

"You're very handsome, Jaebum. Probably my type," she winked at him, making Jaebum frozen in his place. He shook his head and went inside the car, grinning. And they went to their destination.

 

 

"We're here, my princesses," Jaebum parked the car in front of the building, "Now, get out, both of you," he playfully said.

"You're not coming with us, Jaebum?" Jihyo asked.

"I'll follow you girls later. I'll just park this in the parking lot. Now, go," he shooed. Both girls got out the car and waved to Jaebum.

They went inside and a lot of people looked at them. All of them were whispering about how beautiful both girls were.

"Ms. Minatozaki is very beautiful."

"The one beside her is also beautiful. Who is she?"

"I think that's Ms. Sana's manager."

"Really?! Wah, I never thought that her manager would be this beautiful. Wah~ Daebak."

"How come she didn't become a model or an artist? She would be fitted for both of that."

"Well, it's her decision. Let's just respect that."

Sana and Jihyo both ended up on a table near the stage. They sat down while they were waiting for Jaebum. Sana was looking around to find a certain pair of eyes. Both of them shot up their heads to the entrance of the venue when they heard gasps and fangirling noises and they know that Jaebum has entered.

"Who is he? He's so hot!"

At that statement, Jihyo's mood became down. She didn't know why, she just knows that she should take Jaebum out of their way. So she stood up and made her way to Jaebum then pulled him to their table. Sana looked at her in amusement, having a little clue on what's happening. When Jihyo sat down, Sana leaned near her and whispered, "Is someone jealous?" 

Jihyo looked at her curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I think you know what I mean," Sana wiggled her eyebrows towards Jihyo. Jaebum saw this and decided to butt in. 

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong. I just noticed something," Sana giggled making Jihyo flustered as she understood why she was like that, "We're going to talk later when we go home, Jihyo-ah," she teased. Jaebum was still looking at them, curious about what they were talking about.

They turned their heads to the stage when some lights were turned off and spotlights were on their boss, JYP. While he was walking across the stage, all the guests were clapping their hands. JYP stopped in front of the mic and signalled the audience to stop clapping. The crowd followed him and stopped talking. 

"Good evening, everyone. I am Park Jinyoung, the boss of the PJY Entertainment. And as we all know, we are here to celebrate the rocketing high of the sales in our company. Our company was going to get bankrupt until a very kind, beautiful lady decided to join our company and work there. And because of her, our sales came to their highest this month with also the sales of our other artists. And this artist is none other than our very own, Minatozaki Sana," all of the guests, even the artists form other companies, started clapping for the Japanese model, "Please come on stage, Sana-ssi and say a speech."

Sana was overwhelmed with the attention and shyly stood up then went up the stage. JYP held Sana's hand and kissed the back of it, handing her the microphone.

Sana stood awkwardly on the stage. And because she was nervous, she looked through the sea of people to find Jihyo and Jaebum looking at her and giving her courage.

The blonde closed her eyes and breathed deeply and slowly, trying to compose herself, she opened her eyes and immediately saw a pair of familiar eyes. Then the next second, all the lights went off and a gunshot was heard. But Sana was immediately tackled by someone, making the bullet miss her by a mile. 

' _Oh no, please no. Please don't be real. I don't want my life to end,'_ Sana thought to herself, still lying down. When she opened her eyes, the lights were on and all the guests were panicking and shouting, running out the venue. She looked at the person who tackled her down and saw Mark. She saw him looking at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Wha-what happened?" 

"The lights were turned off and a gunshot was heard. Then I went to tackle you down before you get shot," he explained.

Sana sat up and looked around the place, trying to look for Jihyo and Jaebum. She saw them running to her. She tried to stand up but the moment she stood on her foot, she fainted.

"Sana!" that was the last thing she heard before blacking out.

 

 

 

 

"Shit!" the girl cursed, "I missed, I freaking missed. If it wasn't for that man, I would've done my job," she banged her head on the steering wheel. She heard someone calling her. She picked up the call, "Hello?"

"Tzuyu, where are you?" the person on the other side said.

"Mina unnie, I'm driving home."

"Be quick, your boss wants to talk to you," and she ended the call.

Tzuyu hit her steering wheel hard, still mad at what happened. She drove to her apartment where her boss was waiting for her.

After an hour, she arrived at her apartment and went in immediately.

"Mina unnie, I'm here," she ran inside and saw two armed men in suits sitting down on their couch. The two men looked at her.

"Ms. Chou. There is something the boss wants to talk to you about," one of them said.

Tzuyu looked at Mina and sat down beside her.

"The boss knows that you missed. You had one shot and you missed Ms. Chou."

Tzuyu rubbed her temple and sighed, "I know. What does he want?"

"He wants you to find a way to befriend Ms. Minatozaki."

Tzuyu looked at the man cautiously, "What do you mean 'befriend Ms. Minatozaki'? How am I going to do that? After that incident, how am I going to do that?"

"The boss said that you need to find a way to befriend her and get what the boss wants from her," the man explained and both of them stood up from the couch. "You do that, and you will get everything you want. Even the freedom of your family in Taiwan. If not, death will be the answer." He threatened. "It's nice to talk to the both of you, but we need to go before the boss finds us," they bowed at the two girls and left the vicinity.

Tzuyu ruffled her hair in frustration and Mina rubbed he back, in attempt to calm the girl down, "What am I going to do, Mina unnie? If I don't do this, my family will be in danger. But if I do, I will hurt someone innocent."

"You can just quit the job, Tzuyu," Mina suggested.

"But my family will be in danger and I don't want that. That's the reason why I joined this organization. To help my family with their needs," Tzuyu cried.

"I guess, you'll just have to find a way. But I know that you will find a way quickly. Just believe," Mina hugged Tzuyu.

 

 

 

 

"How is she doc?" Jihyo asked.

"She's going to be fine, she just needs to rest. Tomorrow she can go home."

"Thank you, doc."

"No problem. I'll be going now. And take care of my daughter in the mean time, Jihyo. I trust you."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good girl. I'll be going now. Call me if something happens to Sana again."

"Will do," then the doctor went out of the room. Jihyo went up to Sana who was staring outside the window, thinking deeply.

"Is there something wrong, Sana-yah? You seem to be in deep thoughts," she asked, making Sana glance at her and faced the window again.

"There's nothing really. Just thought of something that might be possible but impossible at the same time." 

"What do you mean?" Jihyo then sat on Sana's bed and also looked outside the window.

"I saw a girl in the conference room. I stared at her because her eyes have this deep shade of brown that will entice you. It will lure you closer to the girl, making you want to know her," Sana explained vaguely. Jihyo didn't know where the topic was going so she asked her again.

"So... what's with this girl's eyes that made you think of something possible but impossible at the same time?"

"I dreamed of her. You know, when I was having a nightmare earlier? I saw her, not her whole face but her eyes. She talked to me, the girl knew my name. I was going to ask her name but when I opened my mouth, a gunshot was heard and I heard her saying goodbye to me. Like she knew that that was going to happen. Like she was the reason behind the gunshot," Sana told Jihyo while ruffling her hair, "And you know what's the craziest thing that has happened there?" she looked at Jihyo and saw her shake her head, "All of that happened at the party. That dream was like telling me that this incident will happen. That I was destined to die earlier but an unknown force pushed me out of there," she looked at Jihyo, scared of her life, "I don't want that to happen again, Jihyo. I don't want my life to end as it is," she ended and cried. Jihyo pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back and whispering words to make Sana feel better.

Jihyo thought of an idea. She pulled away from the hug and looked at Sana, holding her shoulders. "Why don't we get you a bodyguard?"

"What?" Sana asked, wiping her tears.

"You know, a bodyguard. So we can make sure of your safety. We don't want the incident to happen again."

"Okay..."

 

 

 

The next day, Sana's mom went to her daughter's room to inform her what she needs to do when she gets home. She said that she needs to rest more and not stress about things that are not important. She gave her vitamins and made them go their way to her apartment. Sana hugged her mom and thanked her. As for Jihyo, she just promised the doctor that she will do everything for Sana to not get hurt again. Jihyo also said that they will get a bodyguard for Sana and Sana's mother agreed to her plan. They went out of the hospital and saw Jaebum waiting for them as usual. The man saw them and walked to them. He hugged Sana tightly.

"Are you okay now, kiddo?"

"Yes, oppa. Feeling better," Sana smiled. Jaebum ruffled her hair, making her pout. "Oppa! I just fixed my hair."

"I missed you, kiddo," he hugged Sana tightly. Jaebum looked at Jihyo and invited her to the hug, which Jihyo immediately accepted and hugged the both of them. "Come on, now. You need to rest, Sana," he pulled away.

And all of them went home.

 

 

 

 

"Jaebum, do you know someone who can be a bodyguard for Sana?" Jihyo asked while cooking for their lunch. The said latter looked up at her and thought to himself.

"I think I may know a friend who knows someone. I'll call her," he then pulled out his phone to call his friend. Jihyo's ears perked up at the word "her".

"Her?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. I was her personal driver back then. For one day only," he said still searching through his contacts.

"Oh...," and Jaebum found the number and immediately called her. He waited for the other line to be picked up. He then heard a familiar voice greeting him.

"Jaebum oppa! It's been a long time since I've talked to you."

"Yeah. Hey Mina, can I ask a favor?" he asked while looking at Jihyo, who turned off the stove and walked near him.

"Yeah, sure oppa. What favor can I do for you?"

"Do you know someone who can be my princess's bodyguard? We just need one."

"Your princess? You have a daughter?" Mina asked, making Jaebum widen his eyes.

"Oh, no! I am the driver of someone. And she needs a bodyguard."

"Oh... may I know who's that someone?"

"Minatozaki Sana," Mina's ear perked up as she heard the famous Japanese model's name. She glanced at the person sleeping on the couch. "So... Is there someone you know who can be one?"

"Actually... There is someone who is perfect for the job."

 

 

 

 

Today, Tzuyu is going to meet someone in the nearby cafe. When Mina told her that her subject needs a bodyguard earlier, she didn't hesitate and got ready to meet the manager. 

When she entered the cafe, she started to look around for someone. She saw someone who was wearing a cap and mask like she was a celebrity. She walked to her and asked if she's the manager.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. Are you Miss Park Jihyo?" the masked person looked up to her and scanned her face.

' _She looks beautiful. But not my type. I would go for Jaebum instead of her,'_ she thought. "Hey. Chou Tzuyu?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Please, take a sit," Jihyo gestured to the chair in front of her. "I think you know why you are here, don't you?"

"Yes. I'm here for a job as a bodyguard for Miss Minatozaki," Tzuyu answered.

"That is correct, Tzuyu-ssi. And I am here to know if you are really perfect for the job. Would you like some coffee or any drinks you prefer?"

"Coffee would be fine, Ms. Jihyo," the oldest nodded and signalled the waiter to come.

"One coffee and one espresso please," she looked at Tzuyu, "Light or dark?"

"Dark." 

"Dark it is then. Thank you," and the waiter nodded then went to his way to the counter.

"I'm just going to ask you some questions. Okay?" Tzuyu nodded. "First question, why do you think that you would be perfect for the job as what Mina-ssi said.?"

"I think I am perfect for the job because I know my boundaries as a bodyguard. I was trained to be the perfect one. Not only in combat but also in manners and respect for others. You may be in doubt for what I've said. But once I show you want I can do, what I'm capable of, I'm sure that your doubts will be gone," Tzuyu said seriously.

"What do you think is your role as a bodyguard?"

"My role is someone who can protect Ms. Minatozaki at all cost. Without hesitation, without any fear. Someone who will sacrifice himself or herself just save her, even if I die in the process," Jihyo scanned Tzuyu's face for uncertainty but fortunately, she hasn't found any hesitation. Just seriousness and passion for this job. And from that point, she's sure that Tzuyu is the perfect one for the job. Is she really?

Jihyo stood up unexpectedly and reached her right hand out to Tzuyu. "Welcome to the family, Chou Tzuyu. You're hired."

Tzuyu stood up and shook Jihyo's hand with both her hands, "You don't know how happy I am to be a part of your family. Thank you for the opportunity, Ms.Park."

"My pleasure. Just make sure you do your job right or you're out of the game," Jihyo playfully glared. "Your first day will be tomorrow. Here's the address," Jihyo gave a piece of paper to Tzuyu. "We'll see you there."

 

 

 

 

"Sana, we've found the perfect bodyguard for you. And she's coming over later," Jihyo said.

"Later? Already?" Sana asked, baffled with the information.

"Well, Jaebum knew someone who knows a person who can be one."

"Jaebum oppa really has many connections."

"I know right," Jihyo nodded. And they heard the door opening and closing, revealing Jaebum.

"Good morning, oppa!" Sana waved.

"Good morning, my princess," Jaebum took off his shoes and joined the two girls on the couch. "Is the bodyguard coming today?"

"Yeah. A little later," Jihyo said while looking at her iPad. She saw a lot of articles about the incident at the party. And she found some articles about Sana taking a break from work until she heals.

Their management actually talked about Sana taking a short break before coming back to work. They thought it was a great idea since they're scared of what will happen to Sana if she continues. Jihyo was still reading some articles when the doorbell rang. All three heads turned to the door, looking if someone was really there and they heard the doorbell again. Jihyo stood up from the couch and answered the door. When she opened the door, she saw Tzuyu in a suit. She let her in, telling her to sit on the couch. 

Sana and Jaebum were still looking at the visitor, still not seeing her face. And Sana felt her world frozen when she saw the beautiful girl coming in in a suit.

"Sana, Jaebum, this is Chou Tzuyu and she will be the new bodyguard," Jihyo introduced.

Tzuyu bowed to the two who were gawking at her. Jihyo saw this and coughed. "Please don't be rude, guys. Greet her."

Jaebum bowed and stuttered, "G-good morning, Ms. Chou. I'm Lim Jaebum, Sana's personal driver." Jihyo glared at him.

Sana was still staring at Tzuyu when Jihyo clapped in front of her face. "H-hello. I am Mi-Minatozaki Sana," she bowed.

"By the way, she's a foreigner like you, Sana. She's Taiwanese. And she has been trained to be a bodyguard since she was a teenager," Sana nodded. "And Sana, please take Tzuyu to her own room," Tzuyu was shocked at what her boss said. 

"Wha-what?"

"You're going to live here now, silly. It's a part of your job," Jihyo chuckled.

"O-oh..."

"Now, Sana will you please?" Jihyo pushed Tzuyu to Sana.

"Follow me then," she smiled and walked ahead with Tzuyu following her.

Sana walked to where the rooms were located and went inside a vacant room on the far side of the corridor.

"This will be your room, Tzuyu-ssi. You may get your things at your house tomorrow and put them here. We'll just tour you around the apartment and tell you what usually happens when we have nothing to do," Sana giggled.

Tzuyu nodded at Sana and was mesmerized by her smile and laugh, thinking that they were the most beautiful things that she could find. She realized that she was staring when Sana looked back at her, still smiling.

"Do you understand, Tzuyu-ssi?" Tzuyu nodded, "You don't speak that much, huh? Well, I'll just leave you here so you can take a rest and do everything you like. Just call me, or Jihyo, or Jaebum oppa if you are troubled with something, okay? I'll be going now. You can sleep. Bye~" Sana cooed and went out Tzuyu's room and back to the living room with Jaebum and Jihyo.

Tzuyu sat down on her bed and loosened her necktie. She took of her blazer and put it on the chair in front of the study table. She looked around the room and found it cozy. "This place is kind of cozy. I like it," she hummed. She took off her shoes and socks, unbuttoned the upper part of her polo, then laid down on her bed.

"I can't believe I'm actually in Minatozaki's apartment. This is easier than I thought. I should just befriend and get over with the job," she then closed her eyes, taking a nap.

 

 

Tzuyu woke up when someone knocked on her door. She sat up and looked around the room and thought that it was unfamiliar. Then she remembered that she's Sana's bodyguard now, and she would be living with her under one roof. She heard the knock the again and went to the door. She opened it to see Sana standing there.

"Did I wake you up? Sorry," she apologized.

"It's fine, Ms. Sana. Why did you knock?" Tzuyu asked while fixing her polo and tie.

"Oh, I was just going to call you because it's dinner time and you should eat with us. So you can know us better," Sana said shyly.

Tzuyu nodded. "Okay, Miss Sana. I'll follow you," she then went outside and closed the door behind her.

They went to the kitchen and sat down on the chairs beside the table. When they went inside there, the two saw Jihyo and Jaebum already sitted, waiting for the both of them. 

When the four are all on their chairs, they thanked for their food and chowed it all down. A midst of this, they talked to each other and the three made Tzuyu open up to them, even just a little bit.

All they know is that the black-haired girl is a Taiwanese and she moved to Korea to help for her family. She finished school with the help of her boss who trained her to be a top-notch bodyguard. Tzuyu said that that's all they need to know. They didn't pushed more further because they thought that Tzuyu is having a hard time to open up to people and that she doesn't vocally shows her feelings. The three oldest respected that.

After eating, the Taiwanese volunteered to wash the dishes so she can help.

"Miss Jihyo, I'll do the dishes," she then went to the sink with their used plates.

"No need, Tzuyu-ah. You can just rest."

"No, I insist. So that I can help in this house," she smiled.

"Okay, if you say so. After that, you can take a bath. I'll give you some clothes so you can move around comfortably," she wiped her hands and went to her room to get some spare clothes. She then put them on Tzuyu's bed.

After washing the dishes, Tzuyu went in the bathroom, stripping of her clothes and jumping into the shower. She turned it on and shivered at the feeling of the cold water dripping down her body. While showering, the agent thought of what she should do to become close with Sana.

"What should I do?" she muttered, "Should I do things that would make her think that I'm trustworthy? But how? I'm not used to this. I'm only used to fight people and do what my boss says. I don't know how to make friends, except for Mina. She's the friendly one, even though, her looks and aura only give out elegance that make people think she's expensive." She deeply sighed, "I can't believe I'm doing this. You know what? I'll just trust my instincts in this." She muttered. Tzuyu heard a knock on the door and a soft voice calling her.

"Tzuyu? Why are you taking a long time there? Did something happen?" Sana called out.

Tzuyu turned off the shower. "Sorry, Ms. Sana. I was just thinking of something. I'll be out in a minute," she then got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She opened the bathroom door only to see Sana smiling at her.

"Good thing you're fine. I thought something happened to you. You were in there for 30 minutes!" Sana patted Tzuyu's shoulders and got inside the bathroom. "Well, you can sleep now. Goodnight, Tzuyu-ah~" The Japanese cooed before closing the door.

Tzuyu stood there, confused on what happened. Her heart was beating erractically when Sana was looking at her eyes, like she was mesmerized at what she saw. And the way Sana said her name, it was one of a kind, as Tzuyu thought. She snapped out of her thoughts, going to her bedroom and wearing the clothes Jihyo gave her. ' _It's comfy,'_ she thought.

She laid down on her bed, still thinking about Sana.  _Her eyes say something. It's something that makes me look at it more than I should've. Her face, her pointy nose, her plump lips, everything is beautiful. She is beautiful._  She thought. But shook it off and tried to sleep. "Tried". She tried but she just keeps on rolling on her bed until she fell off it. "Aish."

The tall giant stood up, rubbing her butt and back at the impact. She went outside to get some water. The living room was deserted of people, the lights were off and everything. So Tzuyu was trying to find the switch to the kitchen lights and fortunately she did and opened the lights. She went to the fridge and got a pitcher of water. She got a glass and poured the contents of the pitcher in it. She drank it all and made her way back to her room, in hopes to fall asleep immediately.  
When she was on her way, she noticed that the lights of the bathroom were still on. She looked at the clock to see what time it is.

_**10:35 pm** _

"Is Sana still in there? She's been there for 35 minutes." Tzuyu went to Sana's room to see if her speculation was true. She went it and it was true that Sana was in the bathroom from 35 minutes.

Tzuyu knocked on the bathroom door and called her. "Ms. Sana? Are you still there?" No sound. She knocked harder. "Ms. Sana! Are you okay in there?" There was still no sound.

Tzuyu was starting to panic and tried to opened the door but it was locked. She searched for the key in the living room and found it on the bowl beside the front door. She ran to the bathroom and immediately opened the door. She gasped at the scene. Sana was sitting on the bathroom floor, all unconscious. "Aish. It's hot in here." She carried Sana to her room and laid her down on the bed. Tzuyu patted Sana's cheek, calling her. "Ms. Sana! Wake up!"

The noise made Jihyo wake up. She made her way to the noise and found the bathroom door open, releasing hot air to the outside. She was hinting on something and ran to Sana's room. She saw Sana unconscious with Tzuyu waking her up. She went to Sana and felt her forehead. "She's hot." Jihyo looked at Tzuyu, who was panicking and stressed at Sana. "Tzuyu, get a basin of water and a face towel." Tzuyu looked at her, then realized what she said and got out the bedroom to get what Jihyo said. She came back with the items and put them down on the bedside table.

Jihyo thanked her and started to dip the towel into the water, wringing the towel and rubbed it on Sana's body. Tzuyu looked at the scene, still panicking internally. "Tzuyu can you buy some medicine for Sana? There's a drug store near here. You can also use the bike." Jihyo said without looking at Tzuyu. "And don't worry too much. Sana's going to be fine. She just needs some rest." This time, Jihyo looked at Tzuyu and smiled reassuringly. Tzuyu smiled back and went to her way to buy some medicine.

Tzuyu went to her room and got her wallet and phone. She went to the garage and got on the bike. She made her way to the streets, roaming around finding a drug store. After some time, a drug store can be found. She parked the bike in front and got off. She ran inside the store and to the counter.

"Good evening ma'am. Is there something you want to buy?" The store clerk asked.

"G-good evening. I'm here to buy medicine for fever." Tzuyu said while panting.

"We have the perfect medicine for you, then. Wait here, please." The store clerk then went further inside the store.

Tzuyu was waiting for the clerk, still thinking about Sana.  _I wish she's alright._ She thought, clearly worried for the older girl. The clerk came back with the prescribed medicine and gave them to Tzuyu. "Thank you so much!" She then paid the clerk and wan outside, hopping on the bike. She pedalled her way to the apartment, got off and went to Jihyo. When she got there, she was panting and sweating like crazy. Jihyo looked at her curiously.

"Did you just run?" Tzuyu nodded and gave Jihyo the medicine. She went to the kitchen to get glass of water. 

She came back and put the glass on the table. Jihyo woke Sana up. It was hard at first because she wasn't waking up. But nevertheless, she woke up, all dizzy. Sana looked at Jihyo and at Tzuyu. She sat up but Jihyo stopped her.

"Don't. You're still sick. Just lay down." Sana then obeyed Jihyo as her body was all weak. "You should take care of yourself, Sana. If Tzuyu wasn't here, you would still be in the bathroom by now. And you wouldn't be able to get out." Jihyo said while wiping Sana's head with the towel.

Sana looked up at Tzuyu and smiled weakly. "Thank you, Tzuyu-ah." 

Tzuyu looked back at Sana, sad at the thought of Sana in the bathroom. "It's my job, Ms. Sana." She bowed.

Sana chuckled, "You're really stiff, you know? You should loosen up." Jihyo glanced at Tzuyu.

Jihyo picked up the medicine and signalled Tzuyu to help Sana sit up. Tzuyu picked up the signal and went to Sana, gently pulling her body up. Jihyo pushed the medicine to Sana's mouth, which Sana didn't stop, and gave Sana the glass of water, helping her put the glass to her mouth and let her drink. 

Tzuyu then laid Sana down after. "You can sleep now, Ms. Sana."

Sana looked at Tzuyu, giggling. "You should stop calling me that. Yes, I may be your boss, but that shouldn't stop you from calling me from my name. Just call me Sana."

"Y-yes, S-Sana."

"Much better." Sana then shut her eyes and went to dreamland.

Tzuyu stared at the sleeping Sana, a little relieved that she's going to be okay. And that's already enough for her. 

"Come on, Tzuyu-ah. Let's sleep. I know you're already tired." Jihyo yawned.

"I-I'll just stay here, Ms. Park. I'll make sure she's alright." Tzuyu said without looking at Jihyo.

Jihyo saw the worry in Tzuyu's face, and she knows that she can't bribe her to go to bed. So, she just let her go. "Okay, then. But make sure you get some sleep. Sana's not going anywhere." She smiled. "I'll be going then. Goodnight." She then went to her room and slept. 

Whern Jihyo left, Tzuyu stared at Sana and reached out for the hair that blocking her face. "I don't know what you're doing, Sana. But you're making me think twice about my job." She sighed. "Whatever happens, I'll still protect and take care of you. It's a part of my job anyway."

 

 

 

 

Morning came and Sana was woken up by the sunlight coming from the window. She winced and covered her eyes for a little bit. When she's used to the light, she moved a little bit but she felt a movement from her right side. She looked at the movement and saw Tzuyu with her head down, sleeping. Sana smiled at the sight and thought to wake Tzuyu up, so she can lay down on her bed and continue sleeping. She tapped Tzuyu's shoulder and called her.

"Tzuyu... Wake up. Your back might hurt." Tzuyu moved a little bit, waking a bit before she shot her head up to Sana.

"Sana..." Sana chuckled.

"Now, you called me by my name."

Tzuyu stood up and felt Sana's forehead. "Tzuyu, I'm fine. I'm already feeling better. Don't worry." Sana put Tzuyu's back to her.

Tzuyu sighed deeply in relief. "Good. Do you want anything to eat?" 

"It's fine. I'm not yet hungry." Sana shook her head.

"Sana, you should eat. I don- I mean, you don't want to get sick again, do you?"

"I don't but I don't want to eat yet-" before finishing her sentence, Tzuyu left to the kitchen to bring some food. Sana laughed at the sight.

Tzuyu came back with a sandwich and a glass of juice. She put the food down on the table. "I hope you'll like it."

"It's from you, how would I not like it?" Sana picked the sandwich and took a bite from it.

Tzuyu blushed a little bit. Sana picked up the juice and drank. "Do you like it?"

"Yup! It's very delicious. Thank you."

"My pleasure." Tzuyu bowed.

"You know, you keep making me laugh early in the morning."

"Really? Good then." Tzuyu laughed and Sana followed. After, both got silent for a few minutes until Sana remembered something.

"Aren't you supposed to get your things at your house?" Sana asked.

"Huh? Ah yeah. But I'm not in a hurry anyways. I can get it later." Tzuyu shook her head.

"No! You should get it now. We're going somewhere later."

"Where?" Tzuyu raised her eyebrow.

"At the mall. Now go! Hurry!" Sana pushed Tzuyu out her room. "Be back by lunch. Bye~" She then shut her door.

Tzuyu shook her head at Sana and went to get ready. 

 

 

After getting ready, she asked permission from Jihyo to get her things at her house. Jihyo nodded and said goodbye.

"You can use the car. We're not going to use it yet anyway." Jihyo added.

"Okay, thanks, Ms. Park." Tzuyu bowed.

"Jihyo would be fine. I look like an oldie when you call me that." She playfully said.

"Okay, Jihyo." Tzuyu laughed and got the keys, hopping into the car.

Tzuyu drove to her and Mina's apartment. She knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open the door. A little later, the door opened, revealing a penguin.

"Tzuyu-ah!" Mina then hugged Tzuyu tightly. "How's the job?"

"It's great actually." 

"Why? You're getting close to Ms. Sana?" Mina teased.

"Yeah. A lot of progress has been made."

"So, why are you here?"

"I'm here to get my things. Ms. Park said to live at their apartment from now on." Tzuyu walked inside the apartment.

"Oh... You're going to live me alone." Mina sulked.

"Don't worry, Minari." Tzuyu patted Mina's head. "Do you want me to call Chaeyoung to give you company for the mean time?" She teased.

Mina pushed Tzuyu away, "YAH!" She blushed.

Tzuyu laughed and went to her room, getting a bag form her closet and filling it with her clothes. She got another bag for her other valuables. She picked her picture frame with her family in the photo. She stared at it little more.  _I'll make sure to help you all. Wait for me._ She thought. 

Mina went in her room, looking around the place with her hands in her pockets. "You're really going, huh?" 

Tzuyu faced her and put the frame on her bag. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

"You don't need to apologize, Tzuyu-ah. Just make sure you're safe there and visit me sometimes."

Tzuyu hugged Mina, "I'll make sure of that.

 

 

 

Tzuyu finished packing. She put all her bags in the car and came back to Mina. "I'll be going now, unnie. Be safe here, okay?"

"I'll be fine." Mina chuckled.

"I'll really call Chaeyoung for you." Tzuyu then ran to the car and got in.

"YAH! TZUYU-AH!" Tzuyu laughed out loud. After she waved goodbye to Mina.

"Bye~" She the drove away.

When Tzuyu was out of sight, Mina was about to get inside when a familiar voice called her.

"Mina unnie?"

Mina froze on her spot when she heard the voice calling her. She slowly turned to the person. "Ch-Chaeyoungie. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was jogging when I dropped by here." Mina then noticed Chaeyoung's outfit.  _Yeah, she was really jogging._  

"Oh..." She trailed off.

"What are you doing outside?" Chaeyoung asked.

"Tzuyu went here to get her things and drove away after."

"She got her things and drove away? Is she moving out?"

"Well, technically, yes. But it's because of her job." Mina shrugged.

"So, you're all alone in this house?"

"Very much, yeah." She nodded.

"Okay. Want me to accompany for a while, then?" Chaeyoung boldly asked.

Mina was shocked, "S-sure." She stuttered. "Let's go in then?" She pointed to her house while smiling.

"With pleasure." Chaeyoung smiled back and followed Mina.

 

 

 

 

Tzuyu got home by now. She parked the car in the garage and went out the car. She walked to the back of the car and picked up her things. She entered the apartment, greeting both Jihyo and Jaebum on the way. She went to her room and bumped into Sana on the way. Before Sana falls onto the floor, Tzuyu held Sana up with their faces close to each other, invading their spaces and dangerous enough for them to kiss if they move even a little bit. They stared at each other, one by one looking at each other's lips, tempting themselves to lose their selves and kiss.

But before it got intimate, someone coughed behind them, making them pull away from each other looking anywhere but from one another.

"So... What has happened here?" Jaebum teased. Both girls were blushing furiously. "I thought that the atmosphere was getting more erotic the more I get closer to you both." He laughed.

"Oppa! Please stop." Sana whined.

"Okay okay. I'll mind own business." Jaebum then went the other way, walking away from the couple.

"Uhhh... I'll get ready now." Tzuyu said and walked to her room.

"Yeah... You do that. I'll wait for you in the living room." Sana walked to the living room, sitting on the couch. She covered her face when she thought about what happened earlier. The heavy atmosphere surrounding them, the closeness, the dangerous size of spaces between their faces, the look on both their eyes tell something that they don't understand. All of that were imprinted on both the girls' minds.

Jihyo saw Sana's state and smirked. Jaebum told her what happened when he walked into the two girls. She thought that both girls were developing feelings for each other, but neither of them knew that. She's happy for Sana because she finally found someone that's going to make her feel like a princess. She thought that it may be Mark, but maybe she's wrong. The person to capture Sana's heart was in fron of her all this time. Tzuyu may have joined them a day before, but a lot of progress has happened between the both of them.

A little later, Tzuyu walked into living room wearing a suit. When Sana looked at her, she almost laughed.

"What are you wearing, Tzuyu-ah?" Sana giggled.

"What do you mean? I'm wearing a suit."

"I know that. But why a suit?"

"Is it wrong? I'm your bodyguard, so I should dress like one, right?"

"Don't you want to wear a more comfortable outfit?"

"This is comfortable for me."

Jihyo looked at both of them. "Sana, just let her wear the suit. She's right anyway." Sana pouted.

"Okay. Let's go then." Sana stood up with her bag and went to Tzuyu, smiling. She pulled her outside and to the car. They said their goodbyes to Jihyo and Jaebum.

They drove to the mall. Tzuyu parked the car near the entrance and got out the car. She went to Sana's side of the car and helped her get down. Sana thanked Tzuyu for the gesture.

"It's my job, Sana." Sana frowned at that.  _So you're doing all of this because it's your job._  Sana thought, disappointed at Tzuyu's reason for doing these things for her.

Sana walked ahead of Tzuyu, not even waiting for her. Tzuyu was curious of Sana's change of mood. She shrugged it off and followed Sana into the mall. They stopped at the boutique, which is Sana's favorite place to buy clothes from. They went inside. Sana was immediately approached by the staff. 

"Sana-yah! How are you doing?"

Sana hugged the staff, "I'm doing fine, Nayeon unnie. How are you and this shop?"

"Oh, I'm doing fine. I just met someone a week ago." Nayeon giggled while pulling away.

"Oh really?" Sana raised her eyebrow, "And who is this 'someone'?" She crossed her arms, acting jealous.

"Her name's Yoo Jeongyeon." Sana widen her eyes

"Yoo Jeongyeon? The famous actress? The Yoo Jeongyeon?" Sana baffled. Nayeon laughed at Sana's reaction.

"Yes. The Yoo Jeongyeon." She smirked.

"I can't believe you hit on her."

"Well, she was the one who came first." Nayeon shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"She came here, first. She said she was looking for a new shop to buy her clothes. She looked around the shop and found a lot of clothes that she liked. Then she said that she's going to come back and buy all of them." Nayeon started, "And she asked for my number so she can call me for the delivery."

Sana was imaging what Nayeon told her. "How did she look? Did she look hot?"

"Totally." then both girls giggled to themselves until Nayeon saw a new girl in suit behind Sana. "Sana, who's that hottie? Is she your girlfriend?" Sana looked at Tzuyu and widen her eyes back at Nayeon.

"No. She's not my girlfriend. She's my new bodyguard." Sana pulled Tzuyu near her and introduced her to Nayeon. "Nayeon unnie, this is Chou Tzuyu. Tzuyu, this is Im Nayeon. She owns this place."

Tzuyu bowed at Nayeon, "Good afternoon, Ms. Im."

"Woah, you don't need to bow. I'm Sana's friend. The way you treat her, you can use it to treat me the same. No need for formalities." Nayeon shook her hand. "And you are Sana's bodyguard, am I right?"

"Yes, Ms. Im." Tzuyu answered.

"Too formal. But I thought that you and Sana were together. You both would make a great couple." Nayeon squealed.

Tzuyu looked at Nayeon curiously while Sana was blushing furiously. "Nayeon! Stop that. We're not here for that. We're to buy some clothes. Are there any new shipments?"

"Yes, there are definitely. Come the both of you, I'll show you the new ones." Nayeon walked ahead to a part of the store where there are new designs for clothes.

"Please search for clothes you like." Nayeon pointed at the clothes.

Tzuyu and Sana bowed at Nayeon and thanked her. They searched the whole pile of clothes and found some outfits that they liked. They wore them one by one, laughing at each other. And seriously having fun with each other's presence.

 

 

After they bought their clothes, they went outside and Tzuyu asked a permission from Sana to go to the bathroom. Sana gave her the permission and said that she would wait for her outside. Tzuyu got inside the bathroom, leaving the shopping bags with Sana.

Some time later, Sana was walking around until she bumped into another person. Before falling, the person caught her in time. She looked at the person and was speechless when she saw Mark.

At the same time, Tzuyu got out of the bathroom and saw Sana being held by a familiar person. A person that Tzuyu hated for a reason. She walked near them and called Sana.

"Sana." She coldly called.

Sana pushed Mark away from her and faced Tzuyu. "Tzuyu, it's not what it looks like."

"Sana, who's this? Is she your new bodyguard?" Mark pulled Sana to face him. "You do know that you don't need a bodyguard. You can just call me and I will protect you with my life." Sana pushed him away again.

"She's not just my bodyguard, Mark. She's someone who I can trust. Someone who will not hurt me and spread rumors that aren't even true." Sana snapped.

"I can be someone like that, Sana. You don't need to find other people to be your bodyguard." He pulled Sana's arm harshly.

Tzuyu had enough of Mark saying things like she's in is possession. She pushed Mark away from Sana, which made Mark fall onto the floor. "She's not yours, asshole."

"And she's not also yours." Mark said while standing up.

"Oh. I can make her mine. Can you make her yours? Will she love you, anyway? I don't think so."

"Why you-" Mark charged to Tzuyu, ready to give her a punch but already stepped away, pulling Sana behind her. She kicked Mark on his stomach. She pulled his arms behind him, nearly breaking it. 

"Remember, I'm also her bodyguard. So when someone tries to hurt her, I'll be there to kill that person with no hesitation." She whispered to her ear. "Get near her, you're dead." She then pushed him down the floor, face first.

Sana pulled Tzuyu away from Mark before she kill him. "Tzuyu, let's go." She then pulled her to the parking lot.

"Are you crazy?" Sana stopped and faced Tzuyu. "He might've hurt you."

"But he's not fast enough."

"That's not enough reason for you to beat him up."

"Sana, you know that he hurt you. And I can see that he's obsessed with you. I can feel that when he's near you, he will do something to hurt you. And I don't want that." Tzuyu ranted. "I want you to be safe, Sana. I don't know what I'll do if something happens to you."

"Why are you doing this?" Tzuyu was taken back.

She looked at Sana, "I'm doing this because it's my job as your-"

"It's your job as my bodyguard, right. I mean, all of this that you've done for me is because it's your job. Nothing else."

"Is there supposed to be something else?"

"I thought that your doing this, not just because your my bodyguard, but because you genuinely care for me. Not because of this job that you have." Sana ruffled her hair in frustration. "I should've known that you wouldn't feel the same. I should've stopped myself for having feelings for you. And I just met you yesterday. This is all too fast." Sana whispered while looking at her feet. 

Tzuyu became guilty for what she said, "Sana... It's not like-"

"You know what? Forget it. Let's just go home. I'm already tired." Sana got on the back seat and slammed the car door closed.

Tzuyu just stood at her place for a minute, regretting everything that she has said to Sana. She hopped on the driver seat and started the car.

While they were travelling, the atmosphere inside the car was tense. Sana was looking outside the window with her arms crossed. Tzuyu saw Sana's state and wanted to apologize, but she thought that Sana wanted space. So she didn't. She just kept her eyes on the road, driving back to their apartment.

When they arrived, Sana jumped off the car, even if the car was not yet turned off. She immediately went inside the house, ignoring Jihyo who greeted her. "Hey, Sana."

Sana walked towards her room, and slammed the door.

Jihyo was curious about Sana's mood. When she saw Tzuyu come in, she also saw that Tzuyu was not in the mood, but it was different from Sana's state. Tzuyu was looking solemn and regretful, while Sana was mad and disappointed. Jihyo tried to approach and talk to Tzuyu. "What happened to the both of you?"

Tzuyu sighed, "I saw Mark holding Sana's waist, when I got out of the bathroom." She started. "Sana pushed Mark away when she heard me calling her. And that made Mark upset and pulled Sana harshly to him, telling her that she didn't need a bodyguard because she could've just called him. I pulled Sana away from him and pushed him. Mark charged after me, trying to land a punch but already stepped away and pulled Sana behind me. I kicked him on the stomach and held his arms behind. I told that I'm Sana's bodyguard and I will do everything to protect her, even if I kill someone." Tzuyu looked up at Jihyo and just saw her nod. "I pushed him down onto the ground and Sana pulled me away from him and into the parking lot. We had a little argument about what happened."

"What kind of argument?"

"She asked why I did that and I told her that I don't her to get hurt by him. That I don't know what I would do if something happens to her." Jihyo smiled but frowned.

"Then why did her mood become so down?"

"She asked me why I was doing all of this for her."

"And what did you say?"

"I told her that it's my job as her bodyguard."

"What did she say?"Jihyo asked, hinting on why Sana's mood was so down.

"I didn't clearly hear what she said, but I heard that she should've stopped herself from having feelings for me. And that it was all too fast. That we just met yesterday." Tzuyu rubbed her forehead.

"Now I know why she became like that." Tzuyu looked up at Jihyo.

"Why?"

"I think that's for you to know. You two should talk. But give her some space for now. She needs time." Jihyo patted Tzuyu shoulder and walked away to her room, leaving Tzuyu standing there, thinking about what Jihyo said.

"Shit. I'm not supposed to fall in love. I'm supposed to do my job. I shouldn't fall for her."

 

 

 

 

Weeks later, Tzuyu and Sana were still not talking to each other. They're treating each other like they're this only for business and nothing else. Tzuyu actually tried to approach Sana and talk to her but the latter was always giving reasons to leave or to not talk to her. Tzuyu thought that maybe this is the way. Maybe this way, they can forget what they feel for each other. And Tzuyu was focusing on what her boss told her before she became Sana's bodyguard. That is  _to get close to her enough and find the right time to finally make her life miserable._

Sana was finally back to working again. Now, She and Tzuyu are in a cafe after a photoshoot. They were eating in silence until a guy approached Sana and called her. Tzuyu saw the man and glared at him, as she remembered what he did to Sana.

"Sana?" Mark poked Sana's shoulder to ger her attention. Sana faced Mark, surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you for a moment." Sana looked at Tzuyu, seeing her looking at her food, not minding the two. "I think she won't mind. Can I borrow Sana for a moment?"

They saw Tzuyu nod and Sana was a little disappointed that Tzuyu didn't say anything. She stood up and walked outside the cafe to talk privately. 

Tzuyu stared at the two talking. Someone went near her and sat next to her. "Is someone jealous?" Tzuyu turned to the person.

"Hey, Mina. No, I'm not jealous." She then stared at the two again. She sighed.

"You know, I've known you for a long time, and I think that's the way I look at the girls Chaeyoung was talking to." Mina rested her chin on her palm on the table. "Do you like her?"

"I don't know..." Tzuyu turned to her and sighed deeply. "I don't know what to feel anymore."

"I can clearly see that you like her and vice versa."

"What do you mean?"

"She looks at you like you're the only person she can see. I can also see that in the way you look at her."

"That's impossible. I think that she likes Mark."

"From the way she looked at you? I would never know that." Mina leaned near Tzuyu. "You know even if the both of you knew each other for only a few weeks, that shouldn't stop you from having feelings for her and vice versa. Love has no boundaries, Tzuyu. So don't try to make your walls sturdy."

"You know that I can't. She's just a part of my job. She's the one I'm just going to hurt." Tzuyu shook her head.

"You know you can quit your job, right?"

"I know. But what will happen to my family if I do that?"

"I've already thought about that. So I've done something for you." Tzuyu tilted her head.

"Done what?"

"I've already talked to my parents about your situation." Tzuyu's eyes widen in surprise.

"You what?"

"Wait." Mina put her hand in front of Tzuyu. "Before you say anything about this, let me first tell you what I've done."

Tzuyu calmed down and signalled Mina to continue. "Since I knew from the start that this is going happen, I've talked to them and told them to protect your family."

"What do you mean 'protect'?" Tzuyu crossed her arms leaning against the chair.

"I've told them to hire bodyguards and tell the government about what will happen in a span of time. They already assigned a lot of protection from bodyguards and government officials. They're already there at your house, guarding them." Tzuyu widen her eyes again but not in surprise but in gratitude.

"Really?! I can finally quit the job?" She leaned forward.

"Not quite." Mina disagreed. "Your family has protection but not you. Your boss might find out about what we did. And he might hire someone to get you, like what he did to you and Sana."

Tzuyu leaned back again. "We just have to wait until your boss calls you again about your mission. I'll let my father hire someone to connect in your call so we can understand furthermore of what your boss wants. If he's going to get you after knowing that you didn't do your job after a long time, we're going to disconnect every gadget that he might use to track you. We're also going to get you back to Taiwan and back to your family."

"Wait. So, you will get me back to Taiwan." Mina nodded. "But what if my boss follows me there? And he will know about everything?"

"We've already got that covered. My father already told the government about that. He said that the government will talk to the military and the airport officials about a landing of a plane containing your boss and his men. They will do their job to not let your boss near you, may he be alive or dead."

"Okay. I understand, but that means I'm going to leave Sana."

"Unfortunately, yes. But for the mean time until we've controlled the situation."

"What if the boss doesn't go after me, but directly to Sana?"

Mina thought about that. "We don't know yet. I'm going to talk to them about that. I'll give the details later."

"Then that's enough for me." Tzuyu smiled then stood to hug Mina. "Thank you, Minari. For everything."

"Everything for you, Tzuyu-ah." Mina hugged back. Mina then looked up and saw Sana standing in front of her, looking so furious. She coughed and pulled away from Tzuyu. Tzuyu looked curious about what happened. Mina patted her shoulder and said her goodbye. "I'll be going, then." She walked in front of Sana and bowed. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Minatozaki. I'll be going now." She looked back at Tzuyu, who was looking stiff, and waved at her. She then walked out of the cafe.

Tzuyu waved at the back of Mina and put her hand down to her side, slowly looking at Sana. "Hey..." She rubbed her nape.

Sana picked up her bag and walked out the cafe in a hurry. Tzuyu was baffled at her actions and followed immediately. "Ms. Sana, wait." Sana stopped and looked at her, crossing her arms.

"Why don't you go with her? She's your girlfriend, right?" She said with her eyebrow up.

Tzuyu's jaw hung down, "Wha- She's not my girlfriend!"

"Oh, really? She's not your girlfriend with the way you hugged her tight." She remarked sarcastically.

"She's really not my girlfriend. She just my roommate, not more than that. And she already has someone she loves!"

Sana was surprised but composed herself as fast as she was surprised. "Whatever, let's go home." She opened the car door and went in.

Tzuyu stood there,  _Not this again._  She sighed and went inside the car and drove home.

 

 

"Who was she?" Sana asked still looking outside the window.

"She's Myoui Mina, a Japanese, my former roommate." Tzuyu glanced at the mirror to look at Sana.

"She's the same like me then." Tzuyu nodded. "Who is she in love with?"

"The one she loves? It's Son Chaeyoung." That made Sana shot her head at her.

"Son Chaeyoung, the famous photographer?"

"Yeah, that Son Chaeyoung."

"Wah~ Now I'm feeling guilty for bursting earlier. I didn't know that she's with Son Chaeyoung." Tzuyu chuckled.

"It's fine. And they're not actually together, yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Mina loves Chaeyoung but she didn't confess yet. And I know the cub feels the same."

"How did you know Chaeyoung?"

"We've been friends since we were young. "Childhood friends", as you may prefer."

"Oh..." Sana trailed off. "Sorry.."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for my outburst a few weeks ago and earlier." Sana hung her head down.

Tzuyu looked at her from the mirror then back at the road. "No need, Sana. What's done is done and already forgive you for that. And it's my fault anyway."

Sana shot her head up at Tzuyu, "What?! It's not your fault, Tzuyu. It's mine."

"Sana... If I didn't say that I've done all of this because it's my job, you wouldn't have burst," Sana looked down again.

"It's true anyway, right? That you're doing this for your job?"

"No. I'm not doing all of this for the job. I'm doing this because I care for you. I just didn't want to be unprofessional in front of you. I thought that you wouldn't accept me if I said the truth. But after seeing you almost cry at that time, I thought that I made the wrong choice. I mean, I was supposed to protect you, not hurt you." Tzuyu stopped in front of the aparment "So, I'm sorry. I genuinely am." Tzuyu at Sana, directly to her eyes. Sana saw genuine feelings in Tzuyu's eyes. The eyes that made her want to drown in it. The eyes that were alluring her to her. And she remembered a pair of eyes that she saw at the party and the conference.

"Come on, let's go home," Tzuyu smiled, her dimple showing at one side. She got out of the car and helped Sana get out.

Tzuyu pulled Sana to the gate and told her to wait. She got inside the car again and parked it inside the garage. She got out and went to Sana. she held her hand. "Let's go?" She grinned.

"Let's go," Sana smiled back and Tzuyu pulled her inside the apartment.

Jihyo and Jaebum saw the both of them come in the house, Jihyo had her motherly smile at them while Jaebum was silently chuckling. "They look like a couple, don't they?"

"Yeah. I'm proud that they've fixed their problem."

"You've noticed it also, right?"

"I know why they were avoiding each other."

"Really? Why?"

"Let's just say that they've accepted their feelings a little late."

 

 

 

 

 

Months have passed and Tzuyu and Sana wouldn't be much closer than before. Now, they always do everything together. As always, being Sana's bodyguard, Tzuyu still obeys Sana with whatever she wishes, and Tzuyu always give her what she wants. The two reciprocated each other's feelings but neither of them knew about that. And they don't even plan to. Until something happens.

Tzuyu was in Sana's photoshoot, guarding her from harm. And she was not in a good mood as Sana needs a partner and Mark was chosen for the part. Now, she's watching the both of them being close to each other and she knows Mark was loving it. While Sana doesn't mind about what they're doing because her heart is only for Tzuyu and no one else. But she is uncomfortable at their distance. She tried to distance herself from him but the director scolded her. So she has no choice but to comply with the conditions.

The younger one was watching them before she felt her phone vibrate, signalling that someone is calling. She looked at the caller and saw Mina's name. She glanced at Sana and saw her looking at her. Tzuyu mouthed that Mina was calling her and Sana nodded in understanding. She excused herself to the rooftop so no one would hear what she's saying. She accepted the call.

"Hey, Mina unnie. What's up?" Tzuyu leaned on the railing.

 _"We've got news for you. Both good and bad,"_  Mina started, _"Where do you want to start?"_

"Umm. Let's just start with the bad news," Tzuyu said while staring at the scenery in front of her.

 _"Okay. So the bad news is we have a feeling that your boss is going to call you anytime soon. So be ready. The plan's already on going now, we're just waiting for the call._ " Tzuyu nodded as if Mina's going to see her.

"This early?"

 _"Well, your mission has been on going for months now. So we're not surprised if he calls you right now or later on,"_  Tzuyu sighed.

"Okay. What about the good news?"

_"The good news is that we have conducted a plan for Sana's safety when your boss starts to find her or you."_

"What kind of plan?"

_"A plan where we talked to Sana's company to tell her and her manager that's she's going to have a vacation at the Philippines, so that, your boss would never find her. We also told the company to not let the media know about this and they should keep it as a secret."_

"Good, then."

_"Are you okay with this, Tzuyu-ah?"_

"Yeah, if it's about Sana's safety, I'm okay with it."

_"Okay, then. Let the plan succeed. We'll connect to your call later with your boss. I'll call you if you need to go."_

"Okay. Thank you. I'll talk to you later."

 _"Yeah, bye,"_ they then ended the call.

Tzuyu put her phone back in her pocket and leaned on the railing again to admire the scenery for a few good minutes. She thought about what will happen to Sana and her after the plan. She doesn't want to be away from Sana but she needs to.

Tzuyu backed away from the railing and went back to the place of the photoshoot. When she got there, she didn't see Sana and Mark. She walked around the place to find them, when she heard whimpers from a room. She recognized the voice that was telling Mark to stop. She immediately went in the room, surprising Mark and Sana then punched Mark square in the face. Mark fell on the floor and Tzuyu wasn't even finished. She went over Mark and punched him continuously until he bled and was unconscious. Sana was just behind them, sitting on the floor and crying for her life. She was almost raped by Mark if it wasn't for Tzuyu.

After Tzuyu saw that Mark was unconscious. She stood and went in front of Sana. "Sana...," she called softly.

Sana immediately jumped and hugged her savior tightly, crying so hard. Tzuyu rubbed her back, saying things to calm the crying girl down. "Shhh. It's going to be alright. I'm here."

The model's cry was louder than ever. Tzuyu carried Sana up in her arms. And Sana was still holding onto Tzuyu with her head on her shoulder, damping it with tears. She went outside the building and to their car. She helped Sana sit down on the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt. She picked her phone and called the police.

"Good evening, ma'am. How may I help you?"

"I'm here to profess a crime that has been done."

"What kind of crime?"

"My friend was almost raped by Mark Tuan."

"Mark Tuan?"

"Yes. The model."

"Okay. Where did this happen ma'am?"

"At the _Wake Me Up!_ building. At the top floor. You will find him in a room, unconscious," she then ended the call and hopped on the driver seat.

She started the car and looked at the building before proceeding to their way home. She took a peak at Sana while driving and saw her sleeping peacefully. Sana looked like nothing happened earlier. After, they arrived at their apartment. Tzuyu didn't want to wake Sana up, so she parked the car in the garage and went out to carry Sana again. She cautiously lifted her up. They went inside and saw the room empty.  _Maybe they're not yet home._ She thought and went directly to Sana's room and laid her down, making her position comfortable for her.

She was about to leave the room when Sana spoke that made her stiffen in her position.

"Tzuyu, do you love me?" Tzuyu slowly faced Sana. 

"Wha-What?" she stuttered.

"I said, do you love me?" Tzuyu just stood there, processing the question. "Because  _I_  love you. So much."

And by that, Tzuyu's heart bursted. "I-I-"

"You don't, do you?" Sana said with disappointment laced in her voice. "That's fine. I'm not forcing you to love-"

"I-I do love you," Sana shot head up at Tzuyu. She stood up and walked to Tzuyu slowly, making her back away until she hit a the door.

"Really?" she asked seductively, leaning her head near the Taiwanese.

Tzuyu gulped, "Y-yes."

"Then you wouldn't mind...," Sana traced Tzuyu's collarbone and placed her palm on her cheek. "... If I do this," she then grabbed Tzuyu's nape and pulled her, kissing her passionately.

Tzuyu was shocked at first but nevertheless kissed back with equal fervor. They let out all their frustrations in the kiss. Sana let out her fear of what happened earlier and the time of how long she has been waiting for Tzuyu to reciprocate her love. The duo have been waiting for each other for months, and now that they've already found each other, they won't ever let go. 

The kiss had become so deep that they lost their minds in the middle of it. Tzuyu was holding on Sana's waist and she pushed themselves to the bed, not disconnecting from their kiss. And their steamy night just started from there.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Waking up from her phone ringing, Tzuyu saw Sana in front of her, whose hands were wrapped around her own waist. She smiled at the sight and tried to leave the bed without waking Sana up. After succeeding, she picked her phone up, wore her clothes and accepted the call, walking outside the apartment.

"Hello?"

"Chou Tzuyu, it's been a long time." Tzuyu froze at the voice.

"S-sir."

"How's the mission? Is it going well?" Tzuyu kept mum. "I guess it's not?"

Tzuyu was still not talking. "That's what I thought. No wonder you've been quiet these past few months. I have no other choice but to eliminate you. See you soon, Tzuyu." The caller then ended the call.

Tzuyu stood there, frozen after the call. Not even 5 minutes after, Mina called her and she immediately accepted it.

"Mi-Mina unnie..."

"I know that you're scared, Tzuyu-ah. But we have to do this now. Pack your bags, right now. I'll be there in 2 hours. We're going to get you." Mina urgently said. "Go. Now. We don't have much time."

Tzuyu ran inside the apartment, careful to not wake anyone up. She went to her room and packed her bags. She took a bath after. After taking a bath, she dressed up in a hoody and pants. She went to Sana's room to see if she's awake, and fortunately, she's not. She went near her and brushed the excess hair falling on Sana's face, admiring her beauty.

"I'm sorry, Sana-yah." She mumbled and a tear dropped down her face. "I'm sorry but I need to do this. For you." She kissed Sana's forehead and left a note on the table.

Her phone dinged, indicating that Mina's already outside the house. She said her last goodbye to Sana. While walking out, she bumped into Jihyo.

"Tzuyu-ah, are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, unnie. I need to leave. I'm going to leave the country, for now."

"What?! Why?" Tzuyu shushed her before Sana wakes up.

"It's a long story, Jihyo unnie. I'll tell you some time but not now. I really need to go. And please don't tell Sana about this. "

"But-"

"This is for the safety of you three. Goodbye, Jihyo unnie. I'll call if I have time. I'll be back, I promise." She waved and went outside.

Tzuyu went inside the car, where Mina was waiting. Sitting comfortably, Mina hugged her tightly. "I'm glad your safe, Tzuyu-ah," the latter hugged back tightly. They pulled apart. "Let's go to the airport," Mina ordered the driver.

 

 

When they arrived, the duo was escorted to the private plane. They stopped in front of a trashcan.

"Tzuyu, throw your phone in the trashcan. We can't let your boss follow you anymore further than this," the latter nodded and took out the SD card containing her and Sana's pictures. She threw the phone and followed Mina to the plane.

When they were sitted, Tzuyu looked out of the window, "I will see you soon, Sana."

Mina looked at her in worry. "You'll see her again, Tzuyu," she smiled. And Tzuyu smiled back.

 

 

 

 

Sana woke up, feeling nothing beside her. She shot her eyes open and saw that Tzuyu was not beside her. She panicked, covering her body and ran out of the room, suprising Jihyo.

"Jihyo, whe-where's Tzuyu?" Sana panicked.

Jihyo looked at her in worry. "She.... Tzuyu left."

Sana widen her eyes. "What?! WHY?!"

"Something urgent happened and she needed to go back to Taiwan," Sana felt her whole world crash down. She fell on her knees, crying her heart out. Jihyo's heart clenched at the sight. She went near her and hugged the crying girl. "Don't worry, she'll come back. She promised," and Sana bawled her eyes out. "Come on wear your clothes and pack your things."

Sana looked up, "Wh-why?"

"Our boss said that we'll be having a vacation in the Philippines."

"For how long?" 

"For a few months," Sana nodded and tried to stand up. She almost fell but good thing Jihyo held her. She helped her go to her room and sat her down.

"Sit right there. I'll just get some water." And with that, Jihyo left.

Sana was looking around the room when she saw a paper on the table. She stood up and picked up the paper. She recognized Tzuyu's handwriting. She then read it.

 

_Dear Sana,_

_I'm sorry for not telling you that I'll be leaving. But I need to go. A problem was formed and I was needed back at Taiwan. So I will not see you for a few months until it has been solved. I will miss you, darling. And I don't regret everything that we've done together. So, don't think that I don't love you and that I was not telling the truth._

_I love you so much, Sana. What I'm doing right now is for you. I'll explain everything when I come back to you. And I hope that you won't hate me for that._

_I love you, Sana._

_See you soon._

 

_Love,_

_Tzuyu_

 

Sana cried again but much harder after she read the letter. Jihyo later came back with a glass of water and saw Sana crying again. She hugged her tightly and Sana held onto her so tight like her life was depending on it. The brunette saw that Sana was holding onto a paper and realized that maybe Tzuyu left a letter for her.

After some time, Sana stopped crying. Jihyo gave her the glass of water. Sana drank it until the glass was empty. She gave Jihyo the glass, and Jihyo put it back on the table.

"Want me to do the packing for you? Just lay there and I will do it." Sana just nodded and laid down.

Jihyo then started to look for clothes in the poor girl's closet. She then started packing up.

 

 

Sana, Jihyo and Jaebum arrived at the airport, just in time for their flight. They were basically running to the line, so that they will not be left behind. After their turn to give their tickets, Sana looked up outside the window and to the sky. 

 

 

"I'll see you soon, Tzuyu-ah. I'll wait for you."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
